Good Girl Gone Bad And Back To Good Again
by DevilLuvrGirl
Summary: Gabriella always known as the good girl decides its time to unleash the bad side in her. Gabriella has dramatically changed roles she now has done many things like quitting the musical and.... dare I say? Join a gang.


Good Girl Gone Bad And Back To Good Again 1 shot 

_Gabriella Montez known as a good girl. Schoolastic Deathalon member and singer.Every parents dream a smart and talented daughter. However that's not the case in this fic. Gabriella has changed roles she has dropped the Scholastic team, forgot about the musical, and the most shocking she has joined a gang. _

_"Gabs" called Taylor._

_"Hey what's up?"Gabs responded _

_"Lets see I have a list of things for one the sky" Taylor joked _

_"Wow what do you want I have a special meeting today?"_

_"What kind of meeting?" _

_"I'm the ones asking the questions here!"_

_"Well I wanted to see if you want to help re decorate my room today. Do you?"_

_"I have a better idea come with me we are going somewhere special"_

_At Some Random Street Corner_

Gabriella and Taylor had walked all the way from East High to a random street corner about 5 blocks away.Little did Taylor know Gabriella is  
in a gang and this is initiation for new members. Taylor just followed the crowd and did what the did. She did everything from pricking herself with a needle to something to horrible to describe. Gabriella had lead Taylor on unknowingly Taylor had just made the worst decision of her life.

After the Meeting

"What was that?" Taylor questioned

"Oh nothing big" Gabs responded

"oh"

"Can you come over my house I have some stuff to tell you?"

"Sure my mom doesn't expect me home until late."

At Gabriella's House

"K,,so what did you have to tell me?"

"Well you probably don't know this but I'm in a gang called Las Mihas de el Mundo."

"OK" Taylor said thinking it was a joke

"The gang colors are black and white,"

"Mhm"

"You must wear some trace of that color everyday"

"I see why you look emo all the time"

"Watch it! You also must learn the handshake"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that thing you went to yesterday was gang initiation so you are now part of our gang or I like to refer to it as sisterhood."

"Don't play with me!!!"

"I'm not im a serious as a heart attack."

"oh my gosh"

"And its ride or die so your stuck."

"Wow I have to go home and learn the handshake and process all of this. Man now I need a new wardrobe."

"Oh meet me at the school at nine"

At The School At Nine

"So why are we here?" Taylor questioned

" Just follow me"

"Whatever you say"

At The Same Random Street Corner

"This is where we get our gang names"

"Why do we need names?"

"For cover"

"Wow this is real legit isn't it"

"Shh her highness is talking"

"What the"

"Shhhh"

" I am the leader of this sisterhood my name is Kelsi and when I call your name proceed forward speak your piece on what you want your name to be. Then I will decide if that name is suitable. Taylor!"

Feeling scared about being first Taylor proceeded to the front and spoke her piece.

"My name is Taylor McKessie and I think my name should be Chica because it goes with the Spanish heritage of this gang."

"Chica it shall be but please remember to wear gang colors"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella proceeded forward and and spoke her piece.

"My name is Gabriella Montez and I think my name should be Lareina because it also goes with the Spanish heritage."

"Gabriella Montez is now Lareina."

The next name shocked Taylor and Gabriella equally.

"Sharpay!"

Out of the crowd walked a girl in a black hoodie and faded black pencil leg jeans ripped at the knee.

"My name is Sharpay Evans and I want the name Chu Chi simply because I like it."

"You are very bold and I appreciate how bold you are you can have that name."

The leader called more names and finished and announced the meeting over.

After The Meeting

Sharpay was walking home all by herself until Taylor and Gabriella caught up with her.

"Sharpay Evans innocent,young,talented. What made you want to join a gang? And why now?" Gabriella still being somewhat preppy said

Sharpay flipped of her hood revealing her fluffy blonde hair then she unzipped the black hoody revealing a pink spagetti strapped top.

Sharpay flipped her hair

"Well I always knew one day I'd be famous im not sure why I joined the gang. Well I gotta hurry home before my mom figures out I'm gone.

Sharpay zipped up the hoody and put her hood on and began to walk home.

Later That Week

Troy and Gabriella were walking down the hall together when Taylor approached them. Tay and Gabs did the handshake.

"What's up Chica?" Gabs said

"Nothing, well I gotta get to my next class before Ms.Darbus gets mad bye!"

"What was that?" Troy asked

"Nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing"

"It was so calm down, I got to get to my next class bye"

Gabs began to walk away and then Troy grabbed her arm before she left

"You go nowhere until I get answers"

"What's with you Troy?"

"You're my girlfriend I deserve answers"

"Not if I don't want to tell you it's my life"

"You love me don't you?"

"At times"

"Then I deserve answers"

"NO YOU DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE"

"NO, I need answers"

"You are so controlling! I don't need you pressing me for answers I don't wanna give you! You know what?! I know how to fix this problem this relationship is over"

"Wait…I…..need…..you?

"Yeah right you could have any girl in the school don't treat me like trash good bye!"

In class

Taylor and Gabs began a converstation behind the teachers back.

"So you and Troy are over"

"Yes he didn't deserve me"

"Well at least it wasn't the other way around you'll find someone better than Troy"

"I hope so."

So What Happened Was

Troy found and broke up with a new girlfriend in a 2 week span.hahaha too bad for him

Taylor and Gabriella have befriended Sharpay. They all quit the gang and have agreed to make the high school years the best years of their lives. This means no annoying Troy-like boys.

THE END


End file.
